There is known a NAND flash memory as a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device which is electrically rewritable and whose degree of integration can be increased. In the NAND′flash memory, the memory capacity is increased by applying a multilevel technique to memory cells MC. There have been proposed various methods as multilevel write methods.